<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken, Then Repaired (Oneshot) by Yeestlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397361">Broken, Then Repaired (Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeestlet/pseuds/Yeestlet'>Yeestlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Confessions, Cutting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, i really don’t know what else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeestlet/pseuds/Yeestlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooni has to take a shower, but the shower nozzle is broken. So he goes to Soorim’s house to borrow his shower.</p><p>Suicide Boy is owned by Parkgee, and I’m just a fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hooni &amp; Jeong Harim, Lee Hooni/Jeong Harim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken, Then Repaired (Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn air flows through the prison-like window of Room B02. Lee Hoon, the short but slender 17-year-old, is currently taking a well-deserved nap after a long, rough day of school. All is well.</p><p>Until a torrent of leaves flow through the window along with an short but intense breeze and some muffled laughter. As you would expect, this unfortunate series of events has created a mess out of his murky apartment. Lee Hoon abruptly wakes up from this, and doesn’t look out the window, because he knows that one of the school bullies has a leaf-blowing job, and likes to do this often every fall. He can’t really do anything about it because if he does, then the school bullies will beat him to a pulp, even though it happens anyway on a day-to-day basis.</p><p>Still, he can’t leave his apartment like this, so he waits for the leaf blower sounds to stop, then collects all the leaves that flew into his home and puts them all into a trash bag. He will later take this bag out to the communal trash bin, but for now he must wait in case the leaf blower man returns.</p><p>Hooni finally finishes cleaning up the mess of red, orange, and brown leaves that were strewn all over the cold apartment floor. But after all this hard work he notices that he feels awfully sticky.</p><p><em>Well, I guess I have to take a shower</em><em>now, </em>Hooni thinks to himself as he walks slowly towards the closet. He grabs two towels, one for the bathroom floor and the other for himself, and ambles slowly toward the bathroom. He’s just about to get ready for a shower until he twists the handle and nothing comes out of the nozzle. He looks confused for a second, until he finally realizes something.</p><p>”Oh right, I forgot that the shower nozzle was broken. But I still need to clean myself off.”</p><p>Having no other option, Hooni calls his friend and the landlady’s son Soorim, and asks if he could use his shower. Or he would’ve done that if his phone’s battery didn’t run out 2 hours prior. He decides the next best thing to do is to walk up to the landlady’s house and ask Soorim himself. So he puts on a jacket and forcefully runs his hands through his hair to make him look like a different person. But all this does is make his hair itch furiously because of the dandruff that his hair collected since his last shower, thus making the need to take a shower more urgent.<br/>
<br/>
Hooni then goes out of his apartment with his towel in his hand and locks the door to the damp, moldy apartment that is Room B02. After making sure the door is locked, he then walks up the stairs and across the parking lot that separates the apartment complex that he lives in from the landlord’s house. He takes the time to enjoy the sun slowly moving towards the horizon until a car beeps at him because he’s in the middle of the parking lot. He swiftly apologizes and walks at a much faster pace towards the landlord’s home. He knocks the door only to be greeted by Harim, who is Soorim’s sister and a popular boxer among the high school.</p><p>“AH! Um... I was going to ask Soorim about something, but he’s not here, so I guess I’ll leave now.” Hooni says.<br/>
<br/>
“No, don’t go! It’s fine! Soorim is sick right now, so you can ask me instead.” Harim quickly responds.</p><p>”Alright then. I was wondering if I could use your shower because mine broke and-“<br/>
<br/>
”Yes! Um... I mean...” The previously unnoticeable blush on Harim’s face is getting redder and redder every second. “...Given the circumstances... I guess it’s okay. I’m going to tell Mom about the broken shower nozzle and see if she can get a repairman or buy you a new one in the meantime. The bathroom is the farthest door down the hallway.”<br/>
<br/>
Hooni’s face brightened as he thanked Harim. To Harim, the smile he made was one that she wanted to protect and never forget.</p><p>Why, you may ask?</p><p>It’s because even though Harim may be tough on the outside, inside she has a very soft spot for cute things. And she thinks that Hooni just so happens to be one of those things.</p><p>Still, Harim couldn’t shake the slight feeling she had that something was amiss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hooni walked down the hallway towards the bathroom door which he closed and then locked. He placed his stuff on the sink countertop, then proceeded to get ready to take his shower. As he was preparing, he remembered that his bandages are not waterproof by any stretch of the imagination. He learned that the hard way when he was walking on the sidewalk and a car drove over a puddle and soaked him.</p><p>As much as he regretted doing it, he took his bandages off, one by one, revealing every cut, scrape and brooze he got during his tough, sad life. <em>How sad,</em> he thought to himself. <em>Well, it’s not like it’s gonna get any better from here on out.</em></p><p>Hooni then turned the handle, and he saw water running into the bathtub. He then pondered if he should take a bath instead, but he ultimately decided against it because that would make the bathtub dirty.</p><p>After testing the water coming out of the shower nozzle with his hand, he took off his clothes and stepped in, closing the curtain behind him.</p><p>Hooni always loved warm water. It gave him some comfort in what seemed to be a bitter, cruel world. One that he previously wanted to get away from a few months ago.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After he washed himself to the point where there was nothing left to wash, and to the point where his fingers looked wrinkly, he turned off the shower, reached for his towel, and dried himself off. His hair was a little wet because the towel he had was very damp, but he didn’t mind that because he felt too refreshed to think about it. He put on some spare clothes, that being a black T-Shirt with what looked like to be a game of Hangman on it, and some jeans. He grabbed his bag and was just about to head out of the front door when-</p><p>“Hooni. Come here for a second. I need to see if I’m seeing things right.” Harim said with a serious tone in her voice. Hooni audibly gulped, and followed Harim towards the living room, who looked a bit more alarmed than usual. </p><p>“Hooni, lay down on my lap for a moment.” Harim said after she sat down. This rang several alarm bells in Hooni’s mind, a lot of which were unpleasant. But he obeyed anyway, fearing the worst.</p><p>
  <em>Is she going to do something to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if that something is bad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if she’s going to beat me up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What should I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What should I do!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT SHOULD I-</em>
</p><p>“Hooni, what are these cuts on your wrists?” Harim said with a concerned expression.</p><p>
  <em>Shit! I forgot to cover those up!</em>
</p><p>“Umm... Ah... I...”</p><p>Seeing no other option that maintains the secrecy of his situation, Hooni decides to lie.</p><p>”It must have been my cat!”</p><p>Harim sees through this. If Hooni had a cat, then why didn’t she see one in his apartment when she came over?</p><p>”Hooni, you don’t have a cat. I understand if you had to lie, things like this can be really tough to deal with. Can you tell me why you did this?”</p><p>And for the first time in his life, Hooni decides to spill the beans.</p><p>He told her about his drunkard, abusive father, his mother who died of an illness, his household debt of 50 grand, how he’s unable to afford his rent due to him having so little money in the bank, and how he gets bullied a lot in school. Harim felt more and more concerned about the boy in her hands than anyone else in her life, and when he was done with his story and started to freak out, she hugged him.</p><p>”Hooni, don’t worry. Everything will be alright, I promise.”</p><p>”Harim, why do you care so much about me? I didn’t really do anything to deserve that.” It was time for Harim to come clean too. She took a deep breath through her nose, and out through her mouth, and decided that she’d finally confess.</p><p>”It’s because I love you. Not just for the way you look, but for the person you are. To me, you are in a special part of my heart, and this makes me want to protect you and it also makes me feel a lot of emotions that are impossible for me to describe right now... Look, I care about you a lot, okay? And I want you to feel safe with me and Soorim and I don’t want you to bottle up everything in your head. I hope you can understand.”</p><p>Hooni was speechless. Never before had someone cared so deeply for him as Harim did. The only person he remembered who cared a lot about him was his now deceased mom, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. But above all of those emotions, he felt a resonance within him similar to the one he felt when he was with the library girl. And that made him feel happy.</p><p>”If it’s all the same for you, we can just be close fri-“</p><p>Hooni stood up and hugged her back, while crying into her shoulder. Harim reassured him with back rubs as he sobbed for a long amount of time. She let him fall apart in her hands and promised him that she will be the one to put him back together. She didn’t even care that her favorite jacket was drenched in his tears. She wanted to do anything to make him smile like he did when he thanked her.</p><p>After what seemed to be like an hour, Hooni finally calmed down and gave his answer.</p><p>”Harim, I’m not sure if I’m that experienced with relationships, but you made me feel something that I haven’t felt in a long time, and if that’s love and safety, I will gladly accept your confession.” They both tackled each other in a hug that lasted almost indefinitely.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soorim woke up from his sickness-inducing nap, then went to the kitchen to the medicine cabinet to take care of his headache. As he took a pill of aspirin, he looked up and peered across the living room. He wasn’t prepared to see his sister and Hooni hugging each other on the couch and that almost made him spit out his drink in surprise. What were those two doing?</p><p>”W-we can explain...”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>